1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera capable of specific functions based on automatically selected parameters and by inputting parameters, such as the exposure mode. In particular, the invention relates to a camera capable of selecting a targeted parameter from a plurality of preset parameters.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, with the use of computers, the camera has become capable of performing numerous functions. Automatic focusing adjustment (AF) devices and automatic exposure (AE) devices are representative examples of such functions. In addition, various types of monitor functions, such as a film sensitivity setting, detection of the number of pieces in film, and warnings of deflection of the camera, have been developed.
As the use of multi-function cameras and cameras with various types of monitoring is promoted, as mentioned above, the data related to the functions above must be supplied to the camera. For example, such data relates to the setting of various types of parameters for automatic exposure, automatic focus, and display of the monitor data. To accomplish setting and display, cameras developed in recent years have been equipped with display devices, such as liquid crystal displays.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-42141 is one such example. Its technology relates to the display device of a camera that displays picture taking information relative to that camera, the display component being placed on the camera main body. A dot LCD (liquid crystal display device) is used for the display section. This display section is divided into a plurality of areas. The divided display device displays a sub-title of information in each area. The camera is also equipped with a total display device that displays detailed data in the display section described above.
A sub-title information selection device selects one of the sub-titles displayed by the divided display device. An image screen switch-over device displays the subordination data of the sub-title information selected to the display section via the total display device described above when one of the sub-titles is selected. While the photographer watches the sub-title being displayed, he or she operates the switch until the desired sub-title data is displayed. When the desired sub-title is displayed on one of the divided areas, the operation switch corresponding to the areas is activated to select the sub-title. In this manner, when the sub-title is selected, the subordination data of the sub-title information is displayed on the display section, via the total display device by the image screen switch-over device.
However, there is the problem in the conventional technology that the corresponding relationship between the operational switch and the display is not clear. Furthermore, while the photographer watches the sub-title information being displayed, it is necessary to operate the switch until the desired title information is displayed, which is time consuming. In addition, with the conventional technology, when the desired sub-title is displayed on one of the divided areas, the operation switch corresponding to each area must be operated to select the sub-title. Therefore, it is necessary to carry out the operation for display and the operation for selection. This complicates the operation and, furthermore, inconveniently requires the operation to be repeated. Especially when complicated selection operations are needed, it is difficult for the photographer not accustomed with the system to accomplish the intended function.
In addition, when the operation is too complicated, the problem may occur that the photographer may lose the present conditions of the camera. In other words, when the operation is repeated many times, the photographer loses the conditions set at that time. Further, even if the photographer tries to confirm the display, it is not clear what to look for. Furthermore, since the operation itself is too complicated, it is difficult to easily go back to the initial display.
Also, a photographer does not always use a different mode, and, on many occasions, the favorite mode of the photographer will remain constant. In such a case, it is desirable that the targeted mode should be selected immediately, without going through a complicated selection operation. In addition, an inexperienced photographer will probably desire to take pictures by entrusting parametric determinations to the camera, without performing complicated operations.